


Sensory Overload

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Super hearing, shocked kara is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Some days, Kara Danvers loves having super hearing. Today is not one of those days.-Kara’s super hearing allows her to hear something she really wishes she could un-hear.





	Sensory Overload

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"There is a certain taste to it."_

This is just a little quick ficlet! 

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

There are days when Kara Danvers is thankful for her super hearing abilities. For example, being able to hear sirens from miles away. The shouts of someone in trouble, in need of rescue. The ocean’s waves lapping at the shore (because who needs a sound machine anyway?). On top of all that, perhaps the best part, is being soothed by the sound of her sister’s heartbeat.

  
Kara can tell by distinguishing that beat among a city of millions whether Alex is sleeping (a steady, slow, rhythmic beat), working out (rapid and pulsing), in danger (an irregular staccato pounding) or well, otherwise occupied (she tries not to pay too much attention to that one). At the current moment, she knows her sister is in the company of her girlfriend, because she hears the newly familiar flutter of her heartstrings, a touch quicker than usual but outside of the ‘danger’ range. . 

  
It’s the only time she hears this rhythm. When her sister is in the woman’s company.

  
Because Kara knows Alex is absolutely smitten with Lena Luthor.

  
She’s nearing the L-Corp building where she’s set to meet her sister and best friend for lunch when her ears perk at the sound of conversation. 

  
_"Feel it against your tongue,”_ she hears Lena say, her voice sultry and low, _“now swirl gently. You want to make sure to savor it. Don’t waste a single drop.”_

  
Kara drops a whole story as she hears her sister moan. It’s guttural and breathy and _ oh, Rao _. 

  
These are the times she curses the super hearing.

_  
“What do you think?”_ Lena asks.

  
_“There is a certain taste to it,”_ Alex replies, her voice dark and smoky as she audibly swallows, _“God, Lee. It’s so good.”_

  
_“Use your words, Director.”_

  
_“It’s like… silk. Over the tip of my tongue first. Thick, heavy. Then there is acidity but god, it’s earthy and sweet. It’s unique. Definitely different than I’ve tasted before.”_

  
_"By all means, help yourself to another taste.” _

  
Distracted entirely by the absolutely inappropriate conversation she’s incapable of unhearing at this point, Kara fails to notice that her cape has wrapped around an antenna at the building’s peak, restricting her forward momentum with a quick jerk. And then she’s tumbling from the sky, landing with a crushing thud on the concrete balcony outside of Lena’s office. 

  
When she scrambles to her feet and stands tall like she didn’t just completely butcher her landing, she finds two sets of very amused eyes watching her through the thick glass. The first thing she notices, and is extremely grateful for, is that both women are fully clothed. Her sister is perched at the edge of Lena’s desk, the stem of a wine glass cradled between her thumb and index finger.

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

It must be clear from the absolutely terrified look on Kara’s face that she had been listening, because Alex is suddenly laughing. Not a giggle, but a full out hysterical body shaking laugh that draws tears to her eyes. “It’s not funny, Alex!” Kara exclaims as she steps into the vast office space, “Super hearing is a curse when you have to hear _ your sister _ telling her girlfriend, oh, also your _ best friend _, how something tastes in such graphic terms.”

  
Lena’s red lips pull into a cheshire grin as she eyes Alex carefully, “Well then, it’s quite fortunate that you were running late because we’d be having a very different conversation if you happened to be within earshot 30 minutes ago.”

  
The edge of the cabinet Kara is leaning on crumbles beneath her clenched fingers. She stumbles, face glowing a shade nearly matching the crest displayed proudly over her chest. “You guys are the worst!”

  
After that day, she vows to stop listening anytime their heartbeats echo from the same location.


End file.
